


I'm Sorry

by maudes



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Do Not Take Seriously, Help, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Pure Crack, Smut, crack smut, only crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudes/pseuds/maudes
Summary: A joke between friends gone wrong.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Continue at your own risk.

One day, Vanessa was feeling sexy, very sexy, thinking about her hot friend Barry, and his big bee dick. She laid on her cheap, hooker bed, and took off her hello kitty panties, beginning to rub her clit fast, her cunt dripping with hot juices. “OH BARRY~” The woman cried, eyes flicking to the back of her skull like a demon, moaning loudly, her neighbors getting horny upstairs from hearing her dumb whore sounds. Just then, Barry flew in from the window, his big bee dick hard and dripping between his legs. “I’m here baby,” his eyes flashed dangerously, as he flew over, crouching between Vanessa’s open legs. “I need you and your big bee dick so badly~~~” The woman moaned out, before squirting hard in his face, soaking the entire room in her dirty juices. “I know,” he replied, before slamming in quickly, like the man ho he is. He rammed in hard and fast, yellow dick pulsing and glowing, as he fucked her cunt roughly and without mercy. “TELL ME YOU WANT THIS HONEY NUT,” he roared, stinger twitching as it prepared to entire her as well. “I WANT YOUR HONEY NUT,” Vanessa wailed in response, thrashing hard underneath the merciless movements. Just then, he came in hot, long spurts, coating her insides in… Honey? “What’s that,” the dumb bitch asked, after she too came all over his long, hard member. “Honey, it’s a substance my bee kind use to make sure our dumb bitches get pregnant.” Vanessa licked her lips sexily, “so I’m your dumb bitch now?” Barry grinned, getting hard again inside of her loose, worthless pussy. “Of course.” Then they made love 25+ more times, ensuring they have over 26 bee-hybrid children.


End file.
